


Red moon

by WTF YutoYama 2021 (YutoYama)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutoYama/pseuds/WTF%20YutoYama%202021
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Red moon

[ ](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/10/208115b9477c114a1f9c062d9d70bc76.jpg)


End file.
